Dejar de amarte
by Shikon no tama Miko
Summary: "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" y eso aprenderá Sesshomaru por sus decisiones altaneras.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Este es un mi nuevo fic, no podía dejar de subirlo, ya sé que falta completar Memorias y Renacer del alma pero no dejare de subir capis se los prometo. Espero que puedan seguir esta historia estará buenísima, besos. No se olviden de sus comentarios para ver que les pareció.

* * *

" **Vámonos, corazón, ya no lo esperes.** **  
** **Bendice su recuerdo si así quieres,** **  
** **pero marchemos sin mirar atrás"**

 **-** **Jorge Robledo Ortiz**

Capítulo 1: Verdad.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. El porqué de su frialdad, su odio hacía mí, por qué me rechaza, todo tiene sentido ahora.

Solo se casó conmigo por el dinero de mi familia, se casó conmigo para no perder su empresa.

Tan poco crees que valgo Sesshomaru? Para poner primero una empresa por encima de los sentimientos de una persona?, No te importó causarme este dolor?

Si no te hubiera seguido cuando estabas alejándote de la fiesta en donde todos nos encontrábamos jamás hubiera descubierto está crueldad, esta farsa.

 **Flashback**

Kagome se alistaba para la fiesta que organizaba la empresa de sus padres, una de las más poderosas de Japón, para recaudar fondos para los niños huérfanos del país y otros países del mundo. Toda la clase alta de japonesa asistiría a esta fiesta.

Kagome terminó de arreglarse, se veía radiante. Kagome es una mujer hermosa, con el cabello color negro como la noche más oscura, su piel era blanca como la seda, sus ojos eran hermosos rubíes azules. Tenía una esbelta figura. Era bellísima.

Es una de las mujeres más codiciadas de Japón pero estaba fuera del alcance de muchos ya que ella estaba casada con Sesshomaru Taisho.

Kagome era una mujer muy joven para estar casada. Ella se casó a los 18 años de edad. Actualmente tenía 21 años, llevaba casada dos años con Sesshomaru.

Kagome ya estaba en la limusina junto a su esposo. Al llegar vieron que el lugar estaba repleto.

Al llegar se encontraron con su familia, estaba su madre y padre, Naomi y Takeshi Higurashi, junto con ellos su hermana mayor Kikyo y Sota el menor.

Los Taisho también estaban allí , Toga Taisho el patriarca de su familia junto con su esposa Izayoi y el menor de los Taisho, Inuyasha, hermano de Sesshomaru.

La fiesta estaba divertida, todos disfrutaban.

Kagome por su parte estaba disfrutando de la noche conversando pero no estaba del todo alegre ya que como siempre mi esposo no se encontraba a mi lado _._

 _-Jamás me besa o me habla, somos pura apariencia frente a los demás pero en realidad yo creo que él me aborrece, por qué? No lo sé.- pensó ella._

Conversando con Sango me percaté de que Sesshomaru se iba para los jardines privados que estaba cerrados para esa noche ya que tenía flores extranjeras extremadamente delicadas para una fiesta como esta.

Curiosa lo siguió ya que por lo menos podría hacer un intento de conversar con él.

Siguió caminando sigilosamente para que no la escuchara y cuando llegó lo que vio le rompió el corazón.

 _Allí estaba mi "esposo" con mi hermana besándose con pasión._

 _Sesshomaru la abrazaba con fuerza como si temiera que ella se vaya de sus brazos._

 _-Sesshomaru... Creó que esto es peligroso nos pueden ver- habló Kikyo. Jadeando después de finalizar ese apasionado beso._

 _-No se puede mi amada Kikyo, anhelo estar contigo, no basta tenerte por momentos cortos contigo por más que hagamos el amor por horas, te necesito a mi lado siempre- respondió Sesshomaru abrazándola con fuerza._

 _-Estás casado con mi hermana por dios Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué te casaste con ella? Por qué?- lloraba Kikyo.-Ya no puedo con esto, deberíamos terminar-hablo ella._

 _-No tenía otra opción Kikyo, tú estabas de viaje y a mí me presionaron para casarme con ella, sabes que fue por los malditos negocios de mi padre para recuperar nuestra empresa. No la amo, nunca la eh tocado, la aborrezco. Solo cuando te hago el amor a ti me siento completo- Así Sesshomaru la beso de nuevo y empezó a quitarle el vestido a Kikyo.-No me dejes Kikyo.-hablo él._

Kagome se volteó y empezó a caminar rápido pero sin hacer ruido. Estaba con su corazón a mil por hora. El shock de esa escena la tenía aturdida.

Así que allí se dio cuenta de la verdad. El dolor de la traición estaba en su corazón, una hermana hipócrita que te abraza y te visitaba porque te "extrañaba" era la peor traición de todas ya que se acostaba con tu marido. Por eso esas miradas que tenía Sesshomaru hacia ella _._

 _¿Por qué a mí? Por qué no ser sinceros conmigo y decirme que se amaban y no me traicionarme así, creyendo en una esperanza con mi esposo que jamás tendría._

 **Fin flashback**

Así que ni bien llego al salón donde estaba la fiesta recobro la compostura y sigilosamente se volvió donde Sango diciendo que fue al baño.

No lloro ni una sola lagrima por el resto de la noche.

Ya cuando empezaba amanecer, todos se retiraban a sus hogares. Ella espero a que Sesshomaru llegue. No dijo nada, ni una palabra hablo Kagome con él.

Todo el camino Kagome no le dio ninguna mirada, todo el dolor que sentía se lo guardo, no iba a dejar que Sesshomaru la vea en ese estado tan lamentable. No, ella iba a ser fuerte.

\- _Así que querían traición, así que no me amas Sesshomaru, bien, haz hecho tu elección._

 _Espero que nunca te arrepientas,ya hiciste tu elección.- pensó ella._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como están :), Yo estoy mal, me explotan en el trabajo, creo que renunciare. Jajaja . Muy bien, gracias por sus comentarios sobre el primer capítulo de este fic. Sobre los ojos rubís en vez de zafiros si me equivoque jajaja no me acordaba soy un ser humano por favor comprender y también son 3 años de casados, no 2 años jejeje. En fin este fic es full intensidad xd drama, pasión, sexxx jajajaj xd. En fin espero que me sigan. Pronto actualizaré MEMORIAS va a estar muy bueno. Para los seguidores de Renacer del Alma ya actualizaré pronto no se preocupen!

* * *

 **"Las razones que tuve para amarte, se borraron anoche en la tormenta"**

 **-María Clara González**

Capítulo 2: No la quiero

Al llegar a casa, Kagome se puso su ropa de dormir y sin dar ninguna mirada a Sesshomaru, se metió a la cama y se durmió.

Sesshomaru por su parte estaba un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Kagome, ya que siempre trataba de hacer conversaciones o acercarse a él para una caricia, pero hoy nada. Ni siquiera se dignó a darle una mirada, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

 _Bueno tampoco me interesa_ \- pensó el. No la amaba, cada día que pasaba con ella, era un día más perdido en su vida. Ansiaba estar con Kikyo, a ella si la amaba.

Cuando conoció a Kikyo se enamoró de su inigualable belleza, conversaban de cosas triviales, pero cuando se besaban, explotaba la pasión y el deseo.

La conoció en una fiesta de unos amigos en común. Bailaron toda la noche, y terminaron juntos en la cama.

Así pasaron los días, meses y cuando el quiso formalizar su relación, ella le dijo que se iba a otro país para terminar sus estudios.

El por supuesto quiso ir con ella pero su padre le dijo que no podía ya que estaban en graves problemas financieros.

Tenían una enorme deuda con los Higurashi y si no la pagaban perderían su empresa. El quería apoyar con la herencia que tenía pero no podía acceder a ella siempre y cuando él se case. Esa era la condición que dejo su abuelo.

Todo fue como un balde de agua fría para él, cuando quería hablar con Kikyo sobre el problema, ella ya se había ido y no podía ir tras ella.

Así fue como su padre le dijo que Kikyo tenía una hermana, jamás la conoció ya que con Kikyo jamás hablaban de temas familiares ni nada por el estilo; Toga aconsejo a Sesshomaru enamorar a la segunda heredera Higurashi y así asegurarse de no perder la empresa y el poder recibir su herencia.

Esto no le gusto para nada a Sesshomaru pero no tenia de otra, perderían la enorme empresa.

Así fue como consiguió información de Kagome donde frecuentaba, sus amigos, entre otras cosas. Así un día él se presentó ante ella en una reunión. Kagome apenas tenía 17 años de edad.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió la belleza de Kagome, a diferencia de Kikyo, Kagome tenía ojos azules y su cabello era lacio pero con ondas en las puntas; las personalidades eran totalmente opuestas también, Kikyo era más atrevida, mientras que Kagome era más reservada y en pocas palabras eso aburría a Sesshomaru.

La cortejo casi todo un año, fueron novios, él se presentó ante sus padres.

Pero el anhelaba por Kikyo, anhelaba el sexo y la pasión, ya que Kagome era tímida y para opinión de el "infantil".

Sesshomaru iba a ser sincero con sigo mismo, jamás se tomó la molestia de conocer a Kagome en su totalidad, el no escuchaba cuando ella hablaba y hablaba, no le tomaba importancia.

Llego el día que tenía que proponerle matrimonio para no perder la empresa; Ella ya con 18 años acepto _"obviamente"_ y se casaron.

El día de su boda, fue el día más aburrido para él, cuando por fin él y Kagome llegaron a su nueva casa, por fin el dejo caer toda la mentira del supuesto amor que sentía por ella. La dejo sola en la alcoba y no volvió hasta el día siguiente. No tuvo sexo con ella, lo asqueaba, y le aburría, apostaba que ella era virgen y eso le aburría terriblemente.

Ocho meses después regresa Kikyo y toda la pasión despertó de nuevo. Kikyo al principio se reusaba a meterse con Sesshomaru pero después los dos cayeron juntos en la lujuria.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome se despertó con los rayos del sol, se volteó para el lado derecho de la cama y no se sorprendió en encontrarla vacía.

Sesshomaru jamás dormía con ella y si lo hacia el hacía todo lo posible por alejarse de ella.

Le dolía el corazón, aun no podía creer lo que vio y escucho de su propia hermana y su esposo.

Tres años perdidos de su vida para un amor que jamás podrá ser correspondido, tres años de engaños e infidelidad. Al entrar a la ducha lloro, lloro todo lo que se aguantó en la noche al ver su amado esposo con su hermana, lloro por que la utilizaron. Todas las lágrimas se perdían entre el agua y sus sollozos no eran escuchados porque estaba sola.

Se agarró el pecho, le dolía, sentía que se ahogaba el dolor de un corazón roto era horrible y no se lo desearía a nadie.

Todos esos meses de enamorados, las salidas, los regalos, las sonrisas, caricias, todo era un engaño para enamorarla.

 _Lo conseguiste Sesshomaru, supiste jugar bien tus cartas_.

Sabía que su corazón no se iba a curar tan rápido, pero no iba a dejarse llevar por la tristeza.

Termino la ducha, se puso sus mejores ropas, se arregló y con la cabeza en alto salió de su casa.

 _Me siento mal, me siento triste, me siento traicionada ¿Y quién no lo ha sentido? Pero sufrir lo escojo yo y no voy a hacerlo, no me voy a dejar hundir, lo superare._

 _Estoy sana, gracias a Dios tengo salud, tengo una familia, tengo recursos para salir adelante, tú te lo pierdes Sesshomaru._

Rumbo a la casa de sus padres Kagome, pensaba como decirles a sus padres que se iba a separar de Sesshomaru, no sabía si decirle toda la verdad o solo decirle que dejo de amarlo.

Llegando a la casa Higurashi, Kagome estaciono su camioneta, bajo del auto y entro a la casa.

Se sentía cálido, extrañaba a su madre y padre, extrañaba al pequeño Sota, pero no quería ver a Kikyo en estos momentos. Entro al despacho de su padre, sabía que a estas horas estaría allí.

-Papá- saludo, acercándose y dándole un abrazo fuerte a su padre, necesitaba el calor paternal.

-Querida como estas, te encuentras bien?- pregunto su padre, al ver ingresar a su hija supo que algo andaba mal. Vio sus ojos, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Tengo una noticia que darte padre, estoy mal pero lo superare- respondió, sentaron ambos en los sillones. El patriarca Higurashi se preocupó aún más.

-¿Que pasa Kagome? me estas asustando, estas enferma que pasa?- pregunto el acercándose mas a su querida hija.

-Me divorciare de Sesshomaru padre-confeso, un poco nerviosa.

Decir que el Señor Higurashi se sorprendió era poco que decir, él estaba en shock ya que sabía que su hija amaba a su esposo. Había algo raro en el repentino interés de Sesshomaru en su hija, ya que justo paso en la época en la que los Taisho iban a perder su empresa pero eso no se lo dijo a Kagome, sabía que eso le rompería el corazón.

-¿Por qué Kagome, que paso?

Kagome no sabía si decirle la verdad, iba a ser doloroso para su padre.

-Sesshomaru me utilizo padre, se casó conmigo solo por la empresa- respondió ella, no le iba a contar de la infidelidad que su esposo tuvo con Kikyo, eso devastaría a su padre.

La furia que sintió Takeshi Higurashi no tenía precio. Bastardo, como se atreve el muy infeliz pero eso no se quedara así, lo sabía, sabía que algo raro había en las intenciones del heredero Taisho, _maldito_. Al levantar los ojos y ver los ojitos de su hija, le destrozaba el corazón, el dolor reflejado que vio en los ojos de su hija le partía el corazón. _Maldito Sesshomaru._

El sollozo que salió de Kagome era fuerte, no podía mas, necesitaba consuelo, lloro como una niña pequeña, su padre la consolaba, lloro todo el dolor y sufrimiento de tres años. Lloro en los brazos de su padre.

-Mi pequeña Kagome, no hay palabras de consuelo que te pueda decir para aliviar tu dolor, pero sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo y te protegeré – dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

-Lose padre, solo quiero este divorcio para el bien de ambos, para el de él y el mío. Deseo cortar todos los lazos con los Taisho y no es por venganza, si no por justicia.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hija, me encargare de eso inmediatamente

-Que todo sea muy discreto, lo anunciare en una cena familiar.

 _Muy bien Sesshomaru, te daré lo que tanto ansías, la libertad, para que puedas estar con mi hermana._


	3. Chapter 3

¿Cómo están querido lectores?, yo estoy pésima mi cerebro va a explotar; tengo tareas en la uni muy difíciles y no saben encima trabajo y lo peor que me explotan allí , en fin Gracias por sus pequeños comentarios en verdad, me hacen feliz jejeje, bueno en fin muchos abrazos desde Perú, a leer!

PD: Disculpen si no actualizo rápido es que se me malogro la compu y estoy subiendo los capis desde una cabina de internet

* * *

" **Todos los días Dios nos da un momento en que es posible cambiar todo lo que nos hace infelices, el instante mágico es el momento en que un sí o un no pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia.** **"**

Capítulo 3: Ahora si sabrás quien soy Yo.

Dejar a la persona que mas amas es una de las decisiones más dolorosas que tomar, pero se supone que el amor es felicidad, el amor no debe causarte dolor. No se pero aun asimilar todo esto es difícil, aun no creo que puede ser verdad, tu hermana, con quien compartiste toda tu vida te traiciona acostándose con tu marido es algo que aun no se podía asimilar.

El perdón era algo difícil ya que es una unión de sangre, un hombre por más que lo ames puedes alejarlo y olvidar, pero una hermana simplemente no se puede desterrar.

Tener pensamientos si tu marido se acostó con tu hermana en tu propia casa es algo horrible, quizás se acostaron en su misma cama y ella no lo sabía.

Tenía que divorciarse de Sesshomaru, de eso no había duda pero como actuar ante Kikyo y sus padres eso era otra cosa.

Así que era hora de un viaje, un viaje para despejar su mente para pensar cómo actuar ante todos, un viaje para renacer.

 _-Un viaje para dejar de amarte Sesshomaru- pensó Kagome._

La decisión estaba tomada, se iría de viaje. Tenía una amiga que vivía en Italia, era un maravilloso país así que mientras más lejos de Japón es mejor.

Kagome hizo un par de llamadas, comentado a su padre sobre la decisión de su viaje para despejar su mente, llamo a su amiga para coordinar la hora en que estaría llegando a Italia.

- _Supongo que a Sesshomaru no tengo que comentarle nada, ya que no creo que le importe pero le dejare una nota para que no sospeche._

Listas ya sus maletas, escribió una nota a Sesshomaru.

 _ **Querido Sesshomaru**_

 _ **Estaré saliendo a un viaje muy importante, regresare en un par de semanas, cuídate mucho.**_

 _ **Con amor, Kagome.**_

Una carta con palabras falsas, y con dolor, pero no permitiría que él se dé cuenta de eso.

Saliendo de su casa Kagome le dio una última mirada a su casa ya que será el ultimo día en que la vera como su "hogar".

Sin más salido de su casa, rumbo al aeropuerto. Fueron unas largas horas de viaje estaba agotada. Buscando a su amiga Amalia, la conoció en el colegio cuando Kagome hizo intercambio de estudiantes por cuatro meses a Italia. Amalia le enseño hablar el italiano, a pesar de la distancia son las mejores amigas, lástima que no la veía desde que se caso con Sesshomaru.

 _-Por fin, Amalia a la vista!- pensó Kagome._

Amalia estaba parada en medio de la salida con un cartel gigante con su nombre.

-Dude Valioso, el tiempo favorisce.- Hablo Amalia dando un fuerte abrazo Kagome.

-Amalia, amato bella come sempre .- respondio Kagome abrazandose con fuerza, como la extrañaba.

\- Cuentame querida, asi que te casaste, muy joven para mi gusto - hablo Amalia, subiendo a su auto rumbo a su departamento.

-Si, el amor hace que uno cometa estupideces.- Respondio ella con amargura.

-Jajaja dimelo a mi, cometo estupideces por amor cada fin de semana- repondio con alegria Amalia, como olvidar la libertad sexual y de mente que tenian los Europeos.

Kagome le conto de la traicion de su hermana con su marido, Amalia hechaba humo, _bastarda- pensó la bella Amalia._

-Quella cagna- ( Esa perra ), disculpame Kagome pero tu hermana siempre era una hipocrita, se lo veia en los ojos.

-Solo quiero olvidar amiga, vine a visitarte y a despejar la mente.

-No se diga mas hoy nos vamos de festa!, de pasada encuentras a un hombre que te desfogue estos tres años sin sexo jajajaja.

Dicho y hecho, esa noche se arreglaron con sus mejores galas y fueron a cazar hombres.

Las dos hermosas mujeres una rubia como el sol, la otra con el cabello tan negro como la noche, hermosos contrastes.

Los hombres babeaban cuando las miraban.

Bailaron toda la noche, pero había un hermoso hombre de color de ojos verdes, era alto con el color de cabello castaño, sus hermosas pestañas onduladas, era un guapo hombre.

Estaba sentado en la zona VIP de la discoteca, la verdad que vino para acompañar a un amigo y tomarse unas copas.

Al asomarse por la barandilla vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello azabache, su piel de porcelana, una preciosura.

No se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se movía solo por su cuenta, hasta que ya estaba detrás de ella y la agarro por detrás y empezó a moverse a su paso.

Kagome se al voltearse, jadeo del hombre con quien bailaba, era demasiado atractivo, la atracción era demasiado fuerte. Empezaron a bailar, las caricias sutiles no faltaban.

Amalia quien estaba bailando se fijo en la pareja y se puso contenta en que por fin hoy Kagome sabrá como es un italiano en la cama.

 _-Bon apetite amico- pensó ella con felicidad._ No tenía miedo del hombre con quien su amiga se iría ya que bueno era un famoso empresario de Italia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Empezaron a bailar, era como si sus cuerpos ya se conocieran, Kagome se sintió libre, no hay traición, desamor, amargura, solo felicidad.

-Mi nombre es Camillo,- hablo él. Ella alzo su mirada para verlo, esos hermosos zafiros lo cautivaron.

-El mío es Kagome- respondió ella.

Camillo era consciente de que ella era extranjera, pero había algo en ella que lo cautivo. A pesar que es muy común para el ver chicas con ojos azules, los de ella tenían algo diferente, como si reflejara su alma y eso le encanto. Las ganas de poseerla eran inmensas, jamás él se había comportado así, como un perro en celo, pero su sangre hervía por la bella Kagome.

Sin más la beso, con toda la pasión que sentía, sus fuertes brazos agarraron su diminuta cintura, el cielo!

Kagome se sorprendió al principio, pero se dejo llevar, a pesar de que era muy pronto para tener un romance, sintió que debía corresponder ese beso, su sangre anhelaba por él, además ella no comete ninguna falta ya que su marido no la ama, la engaña con su hermana y se divorciaran.

 _ **Y así, se enamoró de quien no imaginaba.**_

No saben cómo pero ya estaban en el departamento de Camillo. La ropa estorbaba.

Camillo la desnudo como si estuviera agarrando la más delicada de las flores, beso su delicada piel.

Kagome sentía que era un hermoso sueño, todos estos sentimientos la hacían sentir bien.

La cargo con pasión y la llevo a su dormitorio, depositándola con delicadeza; amaso sus hermosos pechos amamantando como un bebe con hambre, Kagome besaba su cuello y labios, sus carnosos labios. Camilo la miro, Verde y azul se encontraron; separando sus piernas con pasión y sutileza.

Kagome sabía que le dolería era virgen, no quería decirle a Camillo ya que tenía 21 años y era virgen! Simplemente se dejo llevar.

 _ **Se enamoró de quien no imaginaba, de quien no esperaba y de quien no estaba buscando.**_

Se miraban el uno al otro y sin más él la penetro; Camillo se fijo que Kagome tenía dolor y jamás pensó que sería ella virgen pero en su mente más primitiva le gusto y con amor el beso, espero a que ella se sienta tranquila y se empezó a mover.

Se movió con pasión animal, la deseaba, sus caderas él las agarró, se movió fuerte pero sin causar daños.

La tomo en todas las posiciones, se movían como uno solo; ella olvido su corazón olvido el dolor, y el encontró felicidad, el amo.

El climax llegaba, él la agarro más fuerte, sus embestidas eran salvajes y sin más ambos llegaron a su ansiado punto al cielo.

 _ **Desde ese momento aprendió que el amor no se elige, Es él quien nos elige a nosotros.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos! Lose perdona por demorarme siglos en actualizar. La verdad no estaba muy inspirada, además no pase por días de luto y muchas cosas más. Gracias a todos ustedes por escribirme y dejarme sus opiniones, no saben que eso realmente me ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Los amo y a leer!

* * *

" **Cuando te acaricié, me di cuenta que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías"**

 **Alejandro Jodorowsky**

Capítulo 4: Amor

Algunos piensan que se debe actuar antes de pensar, si es cierto, antes de actuar debes de pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos; pero hay veces en esta vida que debemos tomar las oportunidades que se nos dan en la vida porque tal vez sean las únicas oportunidades donde puedes encontrar tu felicidad.

Hacer el amor y tener sexo son cosas muy diferentes. Hacer el amor es un acto tan intimo donde no solo desnudas tu cuerpo, también tu alma.

La forma en cómo la besaba, ¡santo cielo! La pasión con que la tomaba era tan fenomenal.

Se sentía tan libre, tan bella, tan deseada. Curo su corazón roto, de la decepción de no ser amada. La maravilla que puede hacer un hombre cuando te hace el amor.

La noche fue larga, como si supiera que ambos necesitan este momento, la luna se comprometió en brindarles por más tiempo la calidez de su luz.

Camillo recorría con sus manos las hermosas curvas de su amante. La miraba cuando entraba en ella, esos hermosos zafiros, lo miraban como si fuera el único hombre en esta tierra.  
Lo enamoró.

Sus corazones presentían y sabían que esto duraría poco. ¿Que triste verdad?

Hay personas que entran en nuestras vidas por un corto tiempo, pero para cambiarnos la vida para siempre.

 _ **Amor es sola una palabra, hasta que alguien llega para darle sentido**_

El amanecer llego, como su despedida también.

Kagome al despertarse, sabía que tendría que irse y despedirse.

Lo sintió abrazándola, y eso le partió el corazón porque a pesar que lo conocía por una noche, la amo como si supiera de ella toda una vida.

-Kagome- hablo Camillo, _No me dejes- pensó._

-Gracias, me has hecho pasar la mejor noche de mi vida- contestó ella, volteando para verlo. Ver esos ojos esmeraldas, tan hermosos. Acaricio su rostro juntando su cara con la de él y con un beso apasionado se despidieron.

Camillo veía como ella se vestía, sabía que no iba a poder dejarla ir tan fácilmente. A pesar que sabía que ella tendría que irse a su país, él no quería dejarla ir, no así.

-Te voy a pedir que te lleve mi chófer a tu casa- Se acercó, abrazándola.

No, no dejaría que este sea su ultimo día, quería aprovecharlo al máximo. Estaba cansada, cansada de que todos puedan hacer lo que quieran y ella no pueda ser feliz aunque sea por un corto tiempo. Disfrutaría De este viaje, disfrutaría de Camillo y su amor.

-Está bien- sonrió ella, porque sabía que él la buscaría.

Así Kagome se fue. Sonrojada como una adolescente. No creía que en una noche pudo estar con un hombre que pudo haber sido un maniático. No creía que durmió con un desconocido, que ahora no están desconocido. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero a pesar de todo, no se arrepiente de nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En Tokio, JAPÓN

Sesshomaru estaba enojado, estos días de juntas en la empresa eran interminables.

Primero llega a su casa, donde extrañamente Kagome no estaba.

Al encontrar su nota diciendo que se iría de viaje lo sorprendió. La verdad que en sus años de casados él jamás se dio cuenta que ella se iba de viaje y que ahora que no esté en su casa, le parecía lo más extraño.

Era extraño no verla esperarlo, claro que él no esperaba nada de ella porque francamente no le importaba pero era tan raro no verla esperar por él con la cena lista.

Cena que jamás él comía, porque ni bien llegaba a su casa el se duchaba y se iba a ver a Kikyo.

Kikyo, ahora que Kagome no esta puede verla de nuevo y esta vez con la comodidad de su hogar.

Cuando actúas dañando a otros, tienes que estar preparado para el dolor que se te devolverá en esta vida.

* * *

 _ **Amor es sola una palabra, hasta que alguien llega para darle sentido**_

 _ **Paulo Coelho**_

 _ **Si quería, que sepan esto.**_

 _ **Si desean preguntarme acerca de la historia un comentario y yo respondo gracias y besos.**_


End file.
